Je veux leurs sourires
by Prince Asa
Summary: Et si Edward et Alphonse avaient réussi à faire revivre leur mère ? Et si celle-ci, constatant la disparition de son fils cadet, avait voulu le faire revenir à son tour ? Cette fiction, trop vieille, n'aura PAS de suite ! Le prologue suffit à l'histoire..
1. Prologue, partie 1

_Bienvenue, chers lecteurs, dans cette nouvelle fanfiction. Bon… Je sais, je suis très absente en ce moment… Je sais, j'ai d'autres fics non finies à mon actif… Je sais, je devrai arrêter de faire des projets si c'est pour ne pas les terminer… Beuh… Voilà, j'me fais la morale toute seule !_

_Bon, alors cette fic sera assez sombre. Ce sera d'ailleurs sûrement une death fic, et sûrement un yaoi ! Oui, je préviens d'avance histoire que personne ne soit surprit. Il y a de grandes chances que ce soit un Al x Wrath, mais très léger. Je m'excuse aussi d'avance pour mon orthographe… Et pour la très grande présence de points de suspension dans ces textes._

_Voilà, j'arrête avec le blabla. J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_P.S. :pour info, des points de suspension, c'est-ce qu'on met quand on laisse un peu une phrase en suspend. Exemple : Il ne pouvait pas… Vous avez saisi ? Bien…_

_____________________________________________________________________

Prologue. Partie une : 

Des éclairs bleutés se mélangeaient à la fumée grise qui envahissait la pièce. Des débris de mur, des bocaux autrefois disposés sur des étagères, étaient grossièrement entassés sur le sol. Divers feuillets, livres et autres notes avaient volé à travers la salle, pour venir prendre place dans la poussière. Et là-bas, vers le fond, une marre de sang diffusait dans l'air une odeur âcre, étouffante.

Au centre de tout ça, un jeune garçon, de dix ans tout au plus, gémissait un prénom, baignant dans son sang.

-Al…

Il plissa les yeux, tentant de se repérer dans l'obscurité grisâtre qui l'entourait. Un cyclone semblait avoir ravagé les lieux. Tout, jusqu'aux poutrelles de pierre qui soutenaient le plafond, qui était malgré tout resté intacte, était réduit à l'état de cendres. Des débris. Des déchets. Et au milieu de tout cela : Rien. Rien ne bougeait sur le lieu du carnage. Un étau enserra brusquement sa poitrine, allant jusqu'à lui couper la respiration. Il paniqua et regarda de tous côtés, en criant toujours un même prénom.

-Al ! Alphonse ! Merde, c'est pas possible…

Il respirait avec difficulté, et une minuscule larme se forma au coin de son œil. Il articula la fin de sa phrase d'une voix hachée, se parlant à lui-même.

-Ca n'était pas censé se passer comme ça… MERDE !! Finit-il par hurler. Ca a pris ma jambe !

Il haleta et rabaissa la tête en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Et… Et elle ? Leur but, leur objectif… Était-elle…?

-Maman… Murmura-t-il en levant un regard terne.

Avaient-ils réussi ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit vivante ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l'entendait-il pas ? Pourq… Son regard s'éclaircit soudain. Au milieu de ces nuages de vapeur, perçant les ténèbres entourant son âme telle une épée, une main s'éleva, pâle comme l'albâtre. Un sourire presque aussi pâle prit place sur le visage du garçon.

-Maman ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, s'accrochant à l'espoir fugace de revoir sa chère mère.

La main bougea, et les débris suivirent le mouvement, entrainant des nuages de poussière. L'instant se prolongea. L'attende était insoutenable. Plus un bruit ne brisait le silence si caractéristique des grandes révélations. Le garçon dû se faire violence pour calmer son rythme cardiaque, de peur de voir cette main disparaitre, emportant tous ses espoirs, tout ce pour quoi ils avaient étudié, fait des recherches sans s'arrêter, allant jusqu'aux nuits blanches dans cet unique but. Elle… Pour eux. Après des secondes qui parurent une éternité, une silhouette mince, légèrement courbée sous le poids du plâtre qui s'était effondré sur son dos, émergea des cendres.

-Ed.. Edward ? Appela-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Dans son cœur, une barrière céda. Ils avaient réussi.

-MAMAN !! S'écria le garçon.

-Edward ! Edward, où es-tu ?

-Je… je suis là, maman. M-mais ne t'approches pas…

-Que… Pourquoi ? Chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!!

-Je…

Edward ne savait pas quoi faire. Sa mère était vivante. Et lui, il se sentait au bord de… la mort… Il ne voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir dans cet état. Elle allait être horrifiée de le voir comme ça, une jambe arrachée, les yeux éteints…

-Edward ! Je suis là mon bébé !

Il sentit tout à coup deux bras chauds l'envelopper. Ces bras étaient ceux de sa mère. Sa mère, si douce, si fraiche et souriante… Quelque chose céda de nouveau en lui, et rien n'eut plus d'importance. Il pleura. Il pleura pour ne pouvoir rien faire. Pour n'avoir rien put…

-Edward ! O-où est Alphonse ?

Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. Non, pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'il venait de la retrouver ! Il voulait voir son sourire. Il voulait voir son sourire. Il voulait…

-Edward ! Dis-moi ! Que s'est-il passé ?! P-pourquoi es-tu couvert de sang ?!!

Le garçon lui jeta un regard blafard, et pivota lentement sur lui-même. Sa mère poussa un cri d'horreur. C'était impossible ! Pourquoi est-ce que… Comment ? Pourquoi un moignon ensanglanté se trouvait là où aurait dû être la jambe de son fils ? Elle pâlit encore plus, si c'était possible. Son fils… _Ses_ fils ! Brusquement, elle sentit la bille lui monter à la bouche. Al… Al !

-OÙ EST ALPHONSE ?!! Dis-moi Edward !! OÙ ??!!!

Elle était paniquée. En sueur, une lueur folle dans les yeux. Son enfant gémit, terrifié de voir sa mère dans un état pareil. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tourne ainsi ? Ils voulaient voir son sourire ! Et maintenant Alphonse était…

-NOOONNN !! Hurla Edward, renversant la tête en arrière. Il refusait. Oui, il refusait cette éventualité. Al ne pouvait pas être… être…

Trisha sursauta, et se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Edward, Alphonse ! Ses bébés ! Elle voulait qu'on lui rende ses bébés !

-J-je… La p-porte… Al est… Il a…

-Il a quoi ?! Quelle porte ?!!

-Je… C-c'est la porte… Al a disparut dans une grande porte et… J-je ne sais pas… Je ne comprend pas… POURQUOI ?!!! ON VOULAIT JUSTE TE REVOIR, MAMAN !! C'EST TOUT CE QU'ON VOULAIT !!

La suite des mots ne fut qu'un enchaînement de syllabe incompréhensible. Le garçon reniflait, pleurant toute l'eau de son corps, comme s'il comptait se vider de sa douleur de cette manière. C'était ce qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait plus ressentir ça. Et puis il voulait son frère. Son petit frère, son unique petit frère…

C'est presque sans s'en rendre compte qu'il se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère. Lentement, il rampa vers la grande armure au centre de la pièce, seule rescapée de la catastrophe. Méthodiquement, il traça un cercle de transmutation, à la base du cou de l'armure. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il savait aussi ce que ça lui coûterait, mais rien ne lui aurait fait regretter ce geste. Rien, sauf les mains douces et chaudes qui l'attrapèrent sous les épaules.

-Edward… Q-que fais-tu ?

Le petit garçon leva un regard triste vers sa mère.

-Je vais… Je dois faire revenir Al. Je vais transmuter son âme dans cette armure pour…

-MAIS TU ES FOU ?!! S'exclama sa mère, scandalisée. Tu vois bien ce qui va arriver, non ?!

-Maman… Reprit Ed, la tête basse. Tu sais que, avant de mourir, tu m'as demandé de veiller sur Al ?

Les sanglots de sa mère s'accentuèrent. Oui, elle s'en souvenait.

-Oui, je m'en souviens, approuva-t-elle en suivant ses pensées.

-Tu te souviens que tu m'as dit de toujours le protéger ? Je suis l'aîné, maman. C'est mon devoir de…

-Et je suis votre mère ! Je ne veux pas te laisser faire ! Je… Je veux t'aider. Je ne veux pas qu'Alphonse soit enchaîné à une armure de fer. J-je veux qu'il puisse vivre… Il va vivre ! Edward…

Son fils ouvrit de grands yeux. Non… Elle ne voulait quand même pas… Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander ça !

-Edward… Je veux qu'Alphonse vive. S'il-te-plait, utilise-moi, rends-lui un corps de chaire.

Un grand silence suivit sa demande. L'horreur se lisait sur les traits de l'enfant. Il ne pouvait pas. Non. Et elle ne pouvait pas lui demander ça.

-Je… Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Ne me demande pas CA !!

-Edward ! Je t'en prie… Fais-le pour moi… pour Alphonse.

Le garçon releva soudain la tête, ancrant ses yeux dorés dans ceux de sa mère. Pour Alphonse… Comment refuser ? Comment refuser alors les yeux de sa tendre mère reflétaient tant d'amour, et de douleur ? Pour Alphonse… Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Il avait cru être assez fort pour pouvoir la ramener, avec l'aide de son petit frère, et le seul résultat avait été la… disparition de celui-ci.

-S'il-te-plait…

Les bras chauds de sa mère le serrèrent plus fort que jamais.

-S'il-te…

-Le cercle… Le cercle sur… sur l'armure…

Trisha tressaillit et chercha ledit cercle des yeux, sans cesser pour autant de serrer son fils.

-Tu dois juste… juste…

Un sanglot s'échappa une fois de plus des lèvres du garçon, et il rabaissa la tête, n'osant plus affronter le regard de sa mère.

-Je dois quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Edward ?!

Elle lui attrapa le menton, le forçant à la regarder. Ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux lui fit peur. Tant de douleur, chez un enfant si jeune… c'était inimaginable. Il pleurait encore, et sa voix était hachée et presque éteinte lorsqu'il reprit :

-Tu dois… simplement poser les deux mains dessus…

-Je… c'est tout ce que je dois faire ?

-…Non…

Avec une lenteur qui trahissait sa difficulté à se mouvoir, il traça, utilisant son propre sang, des cercles semblables à celui dessinés sur l'armure sur les poignets, le front et le sternum de sa mère. Celle-ci frissonna sous le contact glacé de la main de son enfant et, se rappelant être nue, rougit que son enfant la voie ainsi. Mais cela importait peu à Edward. Il voulait revoir sa mère, mais il ne pouvait pas refuser de faire revenir Alphonse, si elle lui demandait ainsi.

-M-maintenant… Tu dois poser tes mains sur le cercle de l'armure et… Et me jurer de… de…

-Je ne vous oublierai jamais. Je te le jure.

Un sourire tendre prit place sur le visage et malgré la douleur et la peine, Ed sourit aussi.

-Merci, m-maman… Moi non plus je…

-Je sais. Je t'aime.

-J-je t'aime aussi.

-Allez… Il est temps pour moi de partir. Prend bien soin de ton petit frère, mon ange.

Edward renifla et recula légèrement, regardant sa mère apposer ses mains sur le cercle. Ce cercle qui allait prendre sa vie. Alphonse allait revenir mais… Il était jeune et… Il avait besoin de l'amour d'une mère. Comment un enfant si faible allait-il survivre sans sa mère ? Avec juste un grand frère immature, et amputé d'une jambe qui plus est, pour s'occuper de lui ? Non. En fait, les rôles seraient inversés. Ce serait à Al de veiller sur son grand frère. Et puis… Trisha n'avait aucune connaissance alchimique. Et si elle ne parvenait pas à faire revenir Alphonse ? Si son sacrifice était vain ? Les deux frères, pourtant expérimentés en la matière, avaient été presque complètement détruit, l'un perdant une jambe, l'autre son corps entier pour faire revenir leur mère. Alors comment celle-ci pouvait-elle réussir, seule et complètement inexpérimentée ?

Toutes ces pensées se mélangeaient dans la tête du jeune blond, alors que sa mère, toujours souriante et les yeux fixés sur lui, appliquer ses mains sur le cercle. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas y arriver. Oui. Son sacrifice serait inutile. Oui. Ca lui faisait mal.

NON !! IL NE POUVAIT PAS LA LAISSER FAIRE CA !!!

Il perdit soudain tout contrôle et, faisant fit de la douleur, se jeta sur sa mère, la poussant sur le côté. Sa tête heurta le sol, et elle perdit connaissance.

_____________________________________________________________________

_Fin de la première partie du prologue ! _

_Bwahaha ! Je suis horriblement sadique de couper là hein ? Surtout que j'ai des chapitres d'avance ! _

_Là, vous devez vous poser les questions suivantes : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Edward va faire quooiiii ?! Et Trisha ? Comment va-t-elle supporter ? Elle s'est fait mal à la tête ? Elle va prendre du doliprane ? En cachet ou sachet ? Au moins elle arrive à avaler les cachets ?! Et l'auteure alors, elle y arrive ?! _

………_Je m'égare. Et non, chers lecteurs, je ne sais pas avaler les comprimés… Haerm… Si vous voulez des réponses à ces Ô combien passionnantes questions, il suffit de laisser une petite review ! En espérant que ça vous ait plu !_


	2. Prologue, partie 2

_Titre : Je veux leurs sourires._

_Auteure : Chiwie-chan_

_Disclaimer : A votre avis ? _

_Note : Voici la deuxième partie du prologue de cette fanfiction ! Alors, pour préciser, je tiens à signaler que l'histoire principale n'a pas encore commencé, du moins pas complètement. Ces petits chapitres sont juste des introductions (néanmoins très importantes car la fic serait incompréhensible sans), donc ne vous étonnez pas s'ils sont assez courts. La fanfiction commencera réellement au chapitre suivant ^^._

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Matsuyama : **__Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ Tu vois, la suite n'a pas trop tardé =D._

_**CAmsi :**__ Meuh si t'as reviewé, andouille XD ! Alors voilà la suite taannnt attendu =p_

_**Chanikoo : **__Je suis très touchée par ta review( bon j'ai un peu de mal à déchiffrer le sms mais bon XD). Je suis heureuse que le premier chapitre t'ai plu, en espérant que ce soit aussi le cas pour le deuxième. P.S : Miouci beaucoup XD._

Prologue. Partie deux :

La poussière et le sang emmêlaient ses cheveux. Inconsciente, face contre terre, elle perçut à peine la lumière bleue, effet de la transmutation, qui filtrait faiblement au travers de ses paupières. Par contre, elle vit très bien la lueur rouge. De même, elle sentit les grésillements d'électricité qui crépitaient dans l'air, ainsi que l'odeur du sang. Elle avait ouvert les yeux.

Ce qu'elle vit la paralysa aussitôt, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas la situation. Pourquoi était-elle allongée sur le sol, des débris de verre transperçant ses bras ? Pourquoi un jeune garçon blond, ressemblant trait pour trait à son fils Edward, se trouvait-il au centre de ces ténèbres rouges qui ne cessaient de grandir ? Son cerveau refusait de faire le point. C'était extrêmement frustrant de se retrouver dans une situation pareille, sans aucun souvenir des événements précédents. Ou plutôt, l'esprit tellement embrouillé qu'il était impossible d'avoir une pensée cohérente. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Le garçon ne semblait pas la voir, pleinement concentré sur sa tâche. Elle le vit brièvement se dissoudre, mais elle n'en comprit pas plus. Elle se souvenait vaguement avoir été projetée sur le sol, peu après que son fils lui ait parlé de faire revenir quelque chose…

Al. Les souvenirs affluèrent brusquement, et ses yeux s'inondèrent de larmes alors que, comprenant peu à peu, elle regardait Edward disparaître dans les ténèbres. Dans le seul but de ramener son frère. Elle voulut bouger, se précipiter pour lui hurler d'arrêter, mais son corps refusait de bouger, et elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait rien dire. Rien. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour empêcher son fils de se sacrifier à sa place. La seule chose qu'elle put faire, lorsqu'Edward lui sourit faiblement, s'étant aperçut de son réveil, ce fut de sourire à son tour, le rassurant muettement, alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

_____________________________________________________________________

Ce fut une voix qui la réveilla, alors que, épuisée, elle n'avait pu résister et avait replongé dans les brumes de l'inconscience. Mais entendre cette voix la réveilla parfaitement. Elle se releva sur ses coudes, toujours criblés de morceaux de verre, et appela. Les murmures se transformèrent en cris.

-Al… Alphonse ? T-u es là mon chéri ?

Les cris devinrent encore plus forts. Trisha paniqua et se mit à hurler. La voix était celle d'Alphonse, mais seuls des cris de plus en plus forts répondaient à ses appels. Son enfant était invisible, si bien enseveli sous la poussière et les débris de plâtre qu'elle dû plisser les yeux pour le retrouver. Une fois cela fait, elle dû recourir à ses deux mains pour l'extraire des gravas qui le recouvraient entièrement… Et elle se figea. La nausée la submergea alors qu'elle prenait son enfant dans ses bras, tentant vainement de lui procurer une présence rassurante, ne parvenant cependant pas à atténuer la douleur. Ne pouvant se résoudre à ne rien faire, elle se saisit brusquement d'un des bout de verre ébréché qui recouvrait le sol et coupa ses longs cheveux, en un seul geste. Ses mèches caramel se rependirent autour d'elle, et une jeune femme à l'expression changée, aux cheveux courts et à l'air dur prit soudainement la place de la douce Trisha Elric. Elle noua rapidement, à l'aide de la liasse de cheveux qu'elle avait coupé, un garrot autour du buste de son enfant. Ses cheveux avaient eu le temps de pousser, lors de son long séjour de « l'autre côté », et elle opéra sans problème. Puis elle chargea Alphonse dans ses bras frêles et se mit à courir. Elle courut. Elle courut et ne s'arrêta pas lorsqu'elle sentit la nausée lui venir en bouche. Et elle ralentit à peine lorsqu'une gerbe de sang franchit ses lèvres.

Son arrivée chez Pinako fut accueillie d'un grand cri. De surprise, d'horreur, et quelque part : de crainte. Elle tomba à genoux sur le pas de la porte, la gorge sèche d'avoir trop crié et un goût de sang en bouche. Elle murmura d'une voix rauque des paroles quasi-incompréhensibles, suppliant sa tante adoptive de sauver son fils, puis son corps nu s'affaissa sur le sol, alors que son front se recouvrait d'une pellicule de sueur.

_____________________________________________________________________

Les draps frais se froissèrent alors qu'elle se retournait, en sueur et assaillie par une douleur invisible. Elle se sentait mal. Mais elle savait que sa priorité n'était pas sa propre douleur. Elle se leva lentement, comme elle l'avait déjà fait tant de fois ces six dernières heures, et passa une petite porte. De nouvelles larmes obstruèrent sa vue lorsqu'elle vit son fils se cambrer sous la souffrance, le métal se soudant à ses flancs, sa jambes, et ses hanches d'enfants. Tout ceci était normal. L'opération était une des plus douloureuses pour l'être humain et… Après tout, Alphonse n'avait que douze ans. Depuis plusieurs semaines, Pinako et Winry travaillaient sans relâche. Le corps d'Alphonse…. Avait été déchiré en grande partie.

Trisha soupira lourdement et se rallongea dans son lit. Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible et sentait que… qu'elle allait devoir abandonner son enfant. Un étau lui enserra la poitrine aussitôt qu'elle eu cette pensée. Ses fils avaient tant donné, sacrifié pour la voir revenir, pour qu'elle leur sourie et… Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était les laisser à nouveau. Par sa faute, Alphonse avait sacrifié presque l'entièreté de son flanc droit et les nerfs de sa jambe droite… Edward, quant à lui, avait perdu son corps entier. Elle gémit sous la douleur qui l'assaillit soudainement et s'appliqua à respirer calmement. Elle voulait rester… Elle ne voulait pas partir… pas encore.

Pourtant, elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas forcer le destin. La maladie la rongeait peu à peu, profitant de la régénération de son corps pour goûter sa chaire avec encore plus de force. Edward et Alphonse avaient fait tout ça pour rien. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient ramené… Ils avaient aussi ressuscité sa maladie. Et celle-ci, de nouveau d'aplomb et bien plus forte que Trisha, profitait de sa nouvelle vitalité pour la détruire, la ronger, dans encore plus de souffrance. Avec délice, elle détruisait son système vital, profitant de la moindre brèche pour rependre son venin. La peau de la jeune femme, autrefois douce et délicieusement teinté de rose, virait au blanc cadavérique. Ses joues se creusaient, ses cheveux à présent courts perdaient leur éclat, ses yeux se veinaient de rouge, et sa voix devenait de plus en plus faible. Tout ceci étaient des signes de son départ imminent. Elle allait laisser Alphonse complètement seul, livré à lui-même dans un monde cruel, dépourvu de l'amour d'une mère, d'un père, et même d'un frère. Le peu de larmes qu'il lui restait se rependit sur ses joues, alors qu'elle songeait à l'avenir de son enfant. Il allait avoir une vie de solitaire, une vie d'eternel damné.

La famille Elric devait être maudite. Trisha s'allongea et pria. Silencieusement. Elle pria pour l'âme d'Edward, disparue à jamais. Elle pria pour Alphonse, pour sa vie et son avenir. Et elle pria pour elle. Pour ne pas partir, pour rester aux côtés de son enfant, son unique enfant, à présent. Lentement, elle se rendormit, espérant avoir la chance de savourer un lendemain.

____________________________________________________________________

_Fin de la deuxième partie ! Bon, je vous l'accorde, c'est un chapitre très chaotique. Mais après tout, je me suis placée dans le point de vue de Trisha et donc… Elle est mourrante hein, c'est normal que ses pensées soient pas super organisées ! *se cherche des excuses* _

_En attendant, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une pitite review pour avoir votre avis ? Non…? *sort un couteau suisse* noonnn ? XD _


End file.
